


Even in your Zen heaven we shan't meet

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [329]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Reincarnation, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: I heard it said once that the last person you argue with before you die is the person that you will meet first in your next life.





	Even in your Zen heaven we shan't meet

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 14 September 2016  
> Word Count: 490  
> Prompt: "Lesbos" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: I heard it said once that the last person you argue with before you die is the person that you will meet first in your next life.  
> Spoilers: Post-series stream of consciousness, taking place nebulously in the first few days after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First things first, the title of this fic came from the final line of "Lesbos" because it just fit perfectly. That said, I kind of went esoteric here a bit. I should probably apologize for that, but I'm not going to. I _like_ getting into that sort of thought process, and honestly don't do it often enough. The initial theory that this whole fic is based on? The one about the last person you argued with being the first person you meet in your next life? Yeah, that literally came to me as I started typing up this story. I've never heard it before, but I really like it, so will likely explore it in other fic down the line. 
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"We should meet in another life, we should meet in air,  
Me and you."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Lesbos"

 

I heard it said once that the last person you argue with before you die is the person that you will meet first in your next life. Of course, that is a wholly pagan belief that requires you to believe in reincarnation in the first place for it to happen. Well, I suppose to be fair, it can happen in any religion where reincarnation is a cornerstone tenet. I have issues with this particular theory, regardless of my thoughts on religions that include reincarnation. 

The way I've always understood reincarnation is that there are two approaches. One allows the deceased to reincarnate immediately after some sort of judgment is made upon the soul by methods like the Feather of Ma'at. The outcome of that judgment determines the type of being into which the deceased returns. This option seems to follow a theory of limitless reincarnations, and allows for shifts in karmic shift from life to life. 

The other, the one I find far more preferable, is more orderly. Each life leads toward the ultimate goal of transcendence and attaining a god-like state. After each death, the soul ruminates on what it accomplished and didn't accomplish in the previous life, making karmic amends where possible, of course. Those things that can't be resolved in this manner become the lessons that the next life must learn and master. And on the cycle goes until one has learned all of their lessons and can ascend to godhood.

But in neither approach can I find any sort of connection to this theory of meeting the last person you argued with first. What if that person lives longer than you do? Are you stuck in reincarnation limbo until that person dies? What if that person was the last to argue with several people? Who goes first? Is there a pecking order?

I suppose this has all come to the forefront of my thoughts because of the nun that Damien mortally wounded; the one who allowed Veronica to die, alone and helpless in the woods. I have been curious as to her reception in the afterlife. I highly doubt she'll have made it to heaven, not with blood on her own hands. But what would it be like, I wonder, to meet her again in the next life? Will we recognize each other? What if we should change sides in the eternal battle between God and Lucifer? Is that even possible? Just the thought of being that sanctimoniously and hypocritically pious makes my skin crawl.

No, I think that the nun and I shall never meet again. At least not in any Disney-fied version of heaven, because that just doesn't exist. There's no possible way. The realities of Purgatory and Hell are far more palatable. No one is truly good enough to warrant the heaven that the Christians espouse.


End file.
